


Quiet Sex and the Big Bang Theory

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: At least I tried, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, minhyuk has a daddy kink, mostly just Changkyun giving bad advice to a lovesick Shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: Hyunwoo appreciates Minhyuk and his visuals. Changkyun is there to push him out of his comfort zone. Also known as The Kitchen Chronicles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> slight au because of the ages!

Hyunwoo has a bad habit. It isn't as bad as Jooheon masturbating with the bathroom door unlocked but it's..it's still bad.

He isn't really sure when it started. He knows it's not his own fault though. It's all Minhyuk. Minhyuk and his stupidly tiny frame and his stupidly pale skin and his stupidly sparkling eyes and his stupidly inviting lips and-

He's staring again.

It's an uneventful Monday morning for all of them. Their promotions are over, Kihyun's finally able to visit his mother in the hospital and Hyungwon and Hoseok are out shopping for.. something. Hyunwoo wasn't exactly paying attention to them as they slipped out, giggling softly about something Jooheon did again.

He was busy staring at Minhyuk and he's still doing it. Staring at the way his delicate hands grab coffee cups from the cupboard. Staring at the way his shoulder blades move under that thin and ragged t-shirt he's wearing. Staring because he's so fucking gorgeous and Hyunwoo has no idea what to do about it.

So he calls it his bad habit and moves on with his day instead.

*

 

"Can you believe Baekhyun and Taeyeon broke up? Honestly they'd have made beautiful babies."

Minhyuk's reading some gossip magazine as Hyunwoo tries his hardest not to stare again. It's difficult. It's really really difficult because Minhyuk's in his boxers with an oversized hoodie thrown on and Hyunwoo is ready to lay him down on the table and-

"Yeah, if Baekhyun was straight. Newsflash, he isn't."

Changkyun's there to save him. Kind of. He sits down, blocking Hyunwoo's wonderful view and making himself comfortable with toast in his hand.

"No he isn't. He's too..pretty to be gay."

Changkyun snorts loudly, a few crumbs from his toast falling in front of Hyunwoo. He gives him a glare that doesn't really do anything.

"That's exactly why he's gay. Trust me, I have a good gaydar."

Changkyun glances at him then, smirking with his mouth full and Hyunwoo feels insulted. Ready to slap and gape at him until he apologizes. Minhyuk doesn't seem to notice a thing though, making his way to the living room.

Hyunwoo stares at his ass for a good three minutes.

"So, when are you gonna tell him you're like in love with him and shit?"

Changkyun's deep voice disrupts his thoughts and Hyunwoo really is gaping this time.

"Wh-wh-What do you mean?"

He feels the blush spread from his ears down to his neck. Busted.

"Oh come on. Every morning, or wait _no_ , every day and night you sit around the apartment staring at him like the sun shines outta his ass. It's ridiculous."

Hyunwoo takes a sip from his coffee, ready to angrily dispute the claim but deflating like a sad little balloon instead.

"I'm just appreciating his visuals. We have a good visual. That's.. that's all."

Changkyun's making himself another toast, smearing jelly and something in English letters that Hyunwoo can't read out, all over it.

"Okay so let me get this straight," Changkyun laughs at something before correcting himself, earning a hard push from Hyunwoo for it. "Or _gay_ I mean. You're staring at Minhyuk because he's a visual. That's.. that's stupid as fuck. Why don't you get those cute little puppy dog eyes when you look at Hoseok? Or Hyungwon? Or even me, god knows I'm the greatest visual of this band."

Hyunwoo snorts loudly at that and hopes that it doesn't grab Minhyuk's attention. The other's watching Cheese in the Trap again so he thinks it's okay.

"Fine. _Fine._ I kind of really like him. There! I said it. You happy now?"

Changkyun slurps his coffee, well Hyunwoo wouldn't call it coffee, most of it just sugar and milk, and speaks up again.

"Nope. I'd be happy if you'd tell him about it too."

Hyunwoo drops his head in his hands and groans, loud for him but still quiet enough that Minhyuk wouldn't hear.

"How do I tell one of my best friends that I'm .. I'm attracted to them. That I kinda like them. It'd ruin everything."

Changkyun chokes on his toast then, glaring at Hyunwoo with crinkling eyes.

"God, you're stupid."

Hyunwoo doesn't get it and Changkyun doesn't elaborate either. They sit in silence for a while as Changkyun licks his fingers clean with loud bops and slurps. Making it extremely obvious what he's trying to do while staring into his eyes. Hyunwoo shivers in silent disgust.

"How are you gonna bang him if me licking my fingers makes you uncomfortable?"

Hyunwoo glares at him pointedly as Changkyun shrugs his shoulders, waiting for a response. Hyunwoo is seriously deliberating not giving him one.

"It's not you who I want to ba.. I mean it's not you whom I like. So obviously it's gross. And why would I even listen to you? You don't have any experience with guys." Changkyun snorts but lets him continue anyway. " I'm just gonna.. I'm just..I'll wait it out. Maybe I'll stop feeling like this and things will go back to normal."

Hyunwoo doesn't think of his last words being an obvious lie even to himself.

"Who said I'm straight? Just so y'know I've given and received a few blowjobs here and there."

Hyunwoo regrets taking a sip from his coffee then, spitting it out when it's almost made it's way to his already constricted lungs.

" _What?_ Why--Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell _me_? I'm the leader, I should know about stuff like.. that."

Hyunwoo thinks Changkyun's cheeks might actually be a little pink, or maybe it's just the sunlight washing in through the windows, covering him with a sneaky glow. He adds another spoonful of sugar to his coffee before answering and letting out a satisfied little 'mm'.

"It's never come up in conversation. It's not like I'm gonna yell 'i like dicks sometimes' when you're all half naked in the changing rooms chatting about what to eat when we get home. Or well," He smiles to himself, it looking a little mischevious, a little demonic. Hyunwoo's sure he'll do this sooner or later. "I could."

"I can't believe you're trying to give me advice but you've never even told anyone you're 'a bit into dicks'. Unbelievable."

Changkyun corrects him immediately, making him grunt. "A lot into dicks. At times."

"I kinda thought about getting a stage name that would highlight my preferences but B.I was already taken so I got stuck with I.M."

He smirks to himself, trying to swallow a laugh and Hyunwoo feels very tired all of a sudden. Too much information in one day. Too much _Changkyun_ in one day.

"So what do I do?"

Changkyun drinks the last of his coffee before getting up and stretching, his hipbones and a trail of hair prominently in his face.

"No idea. But if it doesn't work out then hit me up. I'm always up for some dick."

He winks and then laughs to himself, scratching his stomach.

"Get it? Up for some dick? God, I'm hilarious."

Hyunwoo groans and this time it's loud enough for the entire neighbourhood to hear. The next few weeks are going to be hell.

 

*

  
He's up early the next day, Changkyun's words stuck in his head. He.. he doesn't want to bang his friend. He's just.. really into looking at him and imagining his ass on his face. That's it. That's all.

He's ready to smother himself with a pillow when he hears that telltale humming. Feels his body quivering under an attack of goosebumps as soon as Minhyuk's socked feet make their way to the kitchen.

He tries turning the other side and ignoring the sunlight coming through the windows, the sunlight in his voice. It's even harder than his lower half.

Hyunwoo gets up with a loud sigh, not even bothering to pull on a shirt. It's the 3rd month in a row he's woken up like this. To Minhyuk's siren like voice lulling him out of sleep and towards his slim arms.

Hyunwoo knows it's a spell he can't break no matter how hard he tries.

 

*

  
"Hey there. I'm making some kimchi to go with the leftover meat. You better eat before Jooheon wakes up."

Minhyuk smiles at him, eyes a bit crusty from sleep. Hyunwoo melts like the butter on his uneaten toast.

"You ready for the photoshoot today? Sorry about the late notice, manager didn't think to tell me before 1 am last night."

He hears the bitter laugh come out from his mouth and can't seem to hold it back. He's tired. They're all tired. The one day they got for themselves not making up for any of the sleepless nights spent in the confined spaces of their studio or the slightly bigger dance hall.

Minhyuk's hand finds his shoulder and Hyunwoo melts again, thinks he might be a puddle on the floor soon, if he doesn't stop.

"It's okay. Not your fault, Mr. Hardworking-Leader-Who-Never-Rests-Or-Thinks-About-Himself."

Hyunwoo ducks his head at that, at the soft tone in Minhyuk's voice, hiding his smile in his toned forearm.

"I do think about myself." _I think more about you though_. "It's just..I'm the leader Hyukie, I have to take care of you."

Minhyuk's fingers slide down his shoulder at the sweet nickname, his eyes catching a bit of the early morning sunlight. Hyunwoo holds in a desperate sigh and a desperate urge to kiss him.

"I thought I was already doing that well enough?"

They both laugh and Hyunwoo hopes his eyes convey how much he's taken care of them. Of _him_. And how much he really appreciates it.

Their hands unite on the tabletop, fingers entwining for a minute that seems too fleeting. Not enough to quench his thirst for Minhyuk and his _everything._

"What're we having for breakfast? I feel like I've done a hunger strike or something."

Jooheon bursts in with a loud yawn, ruining the moment. Hyunwoo doesn't feel too bad though, especially when he notices Minhyuk's fingers itching to grab onto his again.

He doesn't melt into a puddle but his insides sure do.

 

*

 

"So? Any luck?"

It's definitely past their bedtime already, Hyunwoo sitting in the kitchen drinking his tea and waiting for sleep. His heart's still pounding in his chest by Minhyuk and his lemongrass scent and lips that probably taste like frosting. Changkyun interrupts his chain of thoughts and Hyunwoo would appreciate it if he didn't feel like he's being interrogated.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Good night Changkyun."

The other sits down across from him and Hyunwoo lets his head fall. Changkyun's laugh echoes through the quiet apartment.

"Ugh, lemongrass tea. Who even drinks that except for like old people? Okay sorry, you're one of them, I forgot."

Hyunwoo hopes his glare is strong enough to make him leave. Changkyun stays put though, biting at his fingernails, not even bothering to look up at him.

"Shut up. You're older than me."

Changkyun smirks at him, letting out a small huff of annoyance.

"But I'm young at heart. Unlike someone else in this kitchen."

Hyunwoo takes a few seconds to calm himself down enough not to raise his voice. He'd never really do it but he feels like one of these days Changkyun might bring out a new side of him. Definitely not a good one.

"Have you told him you're crazy about him yet?"

Hyunwoo sips his tea with calm, knowing he's never gonna fall asleep, now that they're back to this subject.

"No. Because I'm not. It's a stupid crush. Nothing big. _Sweet dreams, Changkyun_."

The other rolls his eyes and Hyunwoo really regrets being in this band at times. Really _really_ regrets it.

"Oh come on. You want to do all sorts of weird coupley things with him. White folk things. Kiss his hair, hold his hand. Watch The Big Bang Theory and have quiet old people sex."

Hyunwoo chokes on his tea and thinks he'll die if he keeps having these conversations with him. Or Changkyun will if he doesn't _shut up._

"What does that even mean?"

Changkyun pulls himself closer, eyes alight with exitement. Hyunwoo knows it doesn't mean good.

"Nothing. Nevermind. Here's what we're gonna do--"

"We're not gonna do anything."

"--You're gonna tell him you like him and--"

"I'm not gonna tell him anything."

"--and then he'll fall into your arms and you can take advantage of him all you want. It's a perfect plan!"

Hyunwoo's ready to strangle him, especially so when he sees the clock on their wall. The numbers big and bright. 2 AM. Absolutely wonderful.

"I can't tell him I like him Changkyun! Get it through your thick skull!"

Hyunwoo feels his vocal chords strain with the force of his whisper yell. Changkyun doesn't budge.

"Then tell him you wanna bang him. It's basically the same thing."

Hyunwoo lets out something similar to a strangled sigh, throwing his arms in the air and letting them land on the table with a loud thud.

"Okay, okay. I'm gonna help you out here. Listen closely...Minhyuk. Has. A. Daddy. Kink."

Hyunwoo groans and pops his head up from his arms. _"What?!?!"_

"It's simple really. You just have to look at him to notice. _He_ has a daddy kink. And he wants _you_ to be his daddy. It's _that_ simple."

Hyunwoo feels his face heat up as the realization of Changkyun's words hit him. He gets up to smack his bandmate on the head. It doesn't take away any of the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach though.

"Ouch! I just helped you out here! Show a little respect for your elders!"

Hyunwoo feels a desperate whine in the back of his throat. He swallows it before it has a chance to escape.

"You just..a few minutes ago.. told me.. you're.. young at he- Okay look nevermind. I just..Even if he has a..a..daddy kink..that doesn't mean he likes me like _I_ like him. I like his voice and his smile and his skin and the way he laughs and the way he-"

"Yeah, I get it your love for him is 'pure' and 'true' and whatever. But that doesn't change the fact that you want to bang him too. I don't know if he's into you like you're into him but this is where my plan comes in."

Hyunwoo feels his mouth fall slack at the mention of 'plan'. This night is going to be even longer than he expected.

"Plan? Changkyun, really I'm-"

"You're not gonna do it if I don't help you. Hear me out. He's gonna fall for you in a day if you just let me help. A'ight?"

And so they sit there until the big bright letters on the clock say 3:30 and Hyunwoo feels tired enough to sob.

 

*

  
_Plan A. Go to the market and get him some flowers. You know his favorites, don't you? Then wait for the van to arrive, I'll stall the guys and you'll open the door for our Hyukie. He's gonna be surprised and delighted, probably gonna blush a lot too. You'll wipe your sweaty hands on your suit and tell him you're into him and wanna eat his ass. Bingo._

Hyunwoo's standing nervously in front of their dorm door, red poppies in hand and Changkyun's game plan playing in his head like a mixtape he'd throw out on first listen. 

He's done everything right. Got the flowers. Put on his nice clothes (aka that one jacket his mother sent him for Christmas). And made it to the apartment in time.

The only thing is he..he..forgot the key.

"Oh fuck, oh shit. Oh _fuck_."

He hears the van arrive, Jooheons' hollering loud enough for the whole block to scream in agony. Hears someones deep voice. Hears his own heartbeat in his ears and the way his breath stutters, throat burning from fear. Or vomit. Maybe.

And then he hears his steps.

_Oh fuck._

"Hyunwoo? What are yo-"

Minhyuk smiles brightly at him and Hyunwoo's throat closes up even more, whole body seizing as Minhyuk's eyes land on the flowers.

"What's this?"

His cheeks are pink from the crisp October air and Hyunwoo feels his own turn the same color as the flowers he's got with him.

"Umm-I--I thought it was your birthday." He chuckles awkwardly and mentally punches himself for it. "Isn't it?"

Minhyuk's eyes crinkle as he laughs and laughs and laughs. Hyunwoo's definitely sure it's not fear that's tickling his throat anymore. More like the three granola bars (that he stole from Kihyun) he had for breakfast.

"It's definitely not, idiot. But thank you anyway."

Minhyuk's smile is still full of laughter but his eyes are kind. Hyunwoo hides in his room for the rest of the night.

 

*

  
_Plan B. Stall him during dance practice. Tell him you're unsure of a few new moves you came up with. Do some body rolls or something. Ow! Stop hitting me! I'm not a dancer! Anyway and bite his lip at him or something. Hyukie will put his arms around you and be completely awed and turned on. Your boners will touch. You'll tell him it's both a physical and an emotional one. Jackpot._

"Minhyuk!"

He's laughing over something with Hoseok, Kihyun grabbing his butt and pulling him along. Hyunwoo hopes the flare of his nostrils can be explained by the dancing and not the jealousy. The definitely obvious jealousy, at least that's what the look on Changkyun's face keeps telling him.

"Yeah? Everything okay?"

He turns around, hair standing up as he musses it, sweaty and uncomfortable. Hyunwoo's pretty sure there won't be any boner touching.

"Yeah I just want your advice on something. It's no big deal though."

Minhyuk smiles at him, eyes a bit exhausted but not annoyed. Hyunwoo still holds in a sigh.

"So uhh.. this is the dance move I'm having doubts about."

Minhyuk's sitting far away and Hyunwoo likes it. He doesn't like how his stare makes him feel however. He didn't think about this at all.

His shirt drips with sweat when he does another body roll and turn.

"It's uhh-It umm..Looks really good."

Minhyuk wets his lips, eyes roaming over him and Hyunwoo feels himself sweat even more. When did it turn into a sauna in here?

"You sure?"

He does another body roll, moving his arms along with him and giving Minhyuk a slight, almost unnoticeable, wink.

The other squirms in his spot, getting up before Hyunwoo can ask anything else.

"It's..It's really good. I'm just gonna go. It's kinda hot in here. I mean I--I need some water."

Hyunwoo can only gape at his disappearing frame and wonder if it's truly just attraction or if Minhyuk could ever feel anything more.

The studio feels colder now that he's all alone.

 

*

  
_Plan C. Okay so this is the last resort. You'll go record in the studio. I'll tell Hyukie that you left something behind and he'll come give it to you. You're gonna read him some cute lyrics and sit veeery close on the couch. He's gonna look you in the eye and you'll just tell him you want him. Queue Mino's Body and you two grinding on each other. Jack-go!.....It's Bingo and Jackpot together, asshole._

"Hey, Changkyun said you needed this."

Minhyuk's voice is soft, startling him out of his daze. He'd been sitting there for two hours, worrying about the plan and daydreaming about Minhyuks' lips.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for stopping by."

Minhyuk looks gorgeous as always. Cheeks red from the cold and messenger bag slung over his shoulder, dragging him down a little with it. Hyunwoo notices the mittens and thinks about butter on toast again.

"I don't get why you need these exact instant noodles but--I'm happy to bring them to you."

Minhyuk smiles, bag falling to the small couch and Hyunwoo tries his best not to call Changkyun on the spot and yell at him for making up something so stupid. But after a minute or two in Minhyuk's presence he thinks he's the one that's stupid. Stupid to ever fall in love with his bandmate in the first place.

They've been talking for half an hour and Hyunwoo's had to make those stupid noodles to look like this wasn't all a dumb scheme made up by their bandmate. He's regretting it already, three granola bars and instant junk food equals countless of hours at the gym.

"You've been acting a bit..strange lately. Having late night conversations with Changkyun and stuff. Is everything alright?"

Minhyuk's voice is soft and sincere, fingers playing with a few loose strands of his over sized sweater. Hyunwoo wishes they'd stop playing with his heart as well.

"Yeah. I'm..I'm trying to convince Changkyun to try and practice his dance a little more. He doesn't really want to but it's worth a shot, right?"

Minhyuk laughs and shoves their shoulders together.

"And here I was, thinking that you two had something a bit more tabloidy going on."

He winks at him and laughs, Hyunwoo's whole face contorted into something similar to a manic smile. Minhyuk giggles as Hyunwoo tries his best to reassure him that they're just friends and he'd never _ever_ date Changkyun, out of all people.

"You've got a bit of noodle there."

Minhyuk's trying to hold back his laughter as Hyunwoo holds back his embarrassment. He's ready to wipe it off and run away to die in a hole somewhere, preferably grabbing Changkyun along for the road but Minhyuk's faster than him. Thumb at the corner of his mouth as his eyes flicker all over his face. Hyunwoo tries swallowing the lump in his throat and the desperate urge to kiss him.

"So uhh.. we should get going."

Minhyuk's voice is husky as he gets up and Hyunwoo takes a few seconds to follow, hiding his boner with the messenger bag and his disappointment with a beanie that smells like lemongrass.

 

*

  
"So? How'd it go? You two fucking already or what?"

Hyunwoo shoves past him, landing on his bed with a dull thump. Changkyun doesn't shut up.

"Oh wait sorry. Emotionally fucking. Did he fall for it?"

Hyunwoo groans into his pillow and hopes that the day ends before his restraint does. Do their make up artists have experience with black eyes?

"I don't want to talk about it. Leave me alone."

Changkyun sighs and sits down next to him. Hyunwoo scoots away with a sniffle.

"I'm assuming it didn't go well. No fucking and no feelings."

He snorts as a response.

"You know he's..he's not actually into your body. He's into _you_ in general. I knew you'd never believe my word for it but trust me, he is. I guess it's just taking him a while to fess up to it."

For once in his life Changkyun is right, Hyunwoo really doesn't believe his words and he's really tired of believing in true love as well.

"Good night Changkyun."

He hears shuffling and a soft sigh.

"Sweet dreams, Leader."

He falls asleep with wet stains on his pillow.

 

*

  
"G'morning."

It's a new day and Hyunwoo's ready to put it past him. He fails horribly as soon as he sees Minhyuk in the kitchen, a cup of steaming coffee in his hands with one of those gossip magazines thrown lazily onto the counter.

"How'd you sleep?"

Minhyuk smiles, straining his back to grab him a cup from the top shelf. Hyunwoo catches a glimpse of his hipbones and wonders what it'd feel like to bite into them.

"Not very good actually."

Minhyuk quirks his brow, now bending for some fresh from the oven cinnamon rolls. Hyunwoo stares wistfully into his ass, wondering where things went so wrong.

"Why's that?"

He isn't really sure if it's the lack of coffee or the sad note in Changkyun's voice last night but he gets up from his seat anyway. Pours his cup full and stands near the sink, staring Minhyuk down.

The other's blush reaches all the way down to those same hipbones Hyunwoo has been dreaming about for months now.

"Because.. I've got someone on my mind."

Minhyuk doesn't look at him, opting to stir his drink and bounce his leg instead.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is it?"

He turns around then, beelining towards Minhyuk and his wonderfully toned ass to rest his palm gently on his tailbone. He hopes it'll get to rest on his ass as soon as he gets the words out.

"You."

Minhyuk sputters a little, trying to turn around but Hyunwoo keeps him put, body closing in on him as his lips find the shell of his ear.

"I'm hoping it's mutual."

Minhyuk's knuckles turn white with how strongly he's holding onto the sink. His body trembles, but just a little. Hyunwoo feels the goosebumps swallow him whole.

"It..It certainly is."

And that's the moment he turns him around, crowds him against their tiny kitchen table and claims his mouth with a kiss that could burn a hole through the both of them.

"Hey guys, do you know where my last granola-"

Kihyun stops in his tracks but Hyunwoo doesn't care. Doesn't care about the screech and the footsteps of others. All he cares about is the man between his arms. Minhyuk. _His_ Minhyuk.

His hands roam over Minhyuk's ass, squeezing and massaging, enticing moans that sound like poetry. His breath feels like warm puffs of heaven on his already heated skin and-

"God, guys. The other's don't need to know about your daddy kink fetishes."

Minhyuk pulls away instantly, lips bruised and swollen. Hyunwoo feels something twitch at that.

"I'm--what--who said--don't--"

Changkyun laughs at them, like he's probably always done, grabbing his toast and sitting down to enjoy it.

"We all know you do. Now take this to the bedroom. You could bang right in front of me, I wouldn't really care but poor Jooheon is scarred for life. Let's not even talk about Kihyun."

Hyunwoo gives him a glare as he pushes Minhyuk along, hands still stuck on his ass.

"Good day, Changkyun."

Hyunwoo hears the members erupt in laughter and shock a few seconds later. He doesn't need to wonder why. 

_"I like dicks sometimes!"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask me?? i dont know?? this bugged me for two days because of showhyuk making out in the kitchen and CHANGKYUN god im sorry if its unfunny but hes literally living in my head right now. this is also the first uhh longer monsta x fic ive written so i hope its not too ooc!!  
> 


End file.
